Yumewomiru
by Kawaii Meiling
Summary: OK this is a very special kind of story that i dont think has been done on ffn before. i dont know i just think!!! itll be a horror ccs and if you want to see the surprise youre going to have to read...


Yumewomiru  
  
Authors Note: Ok this is a choose your own ending story. If you can read   
  
the title you know what the main ending will be. It will be horror   
  
and those of you who have read the goosebumps know what I'm talking about.   
  
When you see the choices at the bottom it'll tell you which chapter to go to.   
  
Then you'll go to that chapter and continue the story. Oh yes by the way I   
  
may be enlisting my sister, Christina's , Tomoyo Daidouji, help, and of course   
  
to handle the legal matters:  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, the topic of Horror, or goosebumps, but I DO   
  
own this so if you steal it I will track you down and burn you at the stake!!   
^'_'^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
You are a transfer student at,Tomoeda Elementary, by the way you DO speak   
  
and understand Japanese! You will quickly make friends and find out secrets   
  
you never dreamed of knowing. Now have fun and remember ... it's only a   
  
story ...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
You walk into the classroom as you hear Sensei call out your name to the   
  
class. As you stand in front of the room you look around at all of the   
  
students. Your eyes stop on a young man with grey hair and glasses hiding   
  
deep grey eyes, he smiles at you and you blush. Then you look over at a   
  
particularly nice looking girl with light brown hair and big bright   
  
green eyes. She smiles at you and you smile back. 'I'll have to get her name'   
  
you think to yourself. You hear the Sensei tell you where to sit and you walk   
  
over. You are sitting behind the boy with the grey hair and glasses. You smile   
  
at him and he hands you a pen. You drop you smile and eye him nervously.   
  
'Why would he have given me a pen' you think 'maybe it's custom over here.'   
  
He smiles. "Uh oh um ... arigatou ..." You sit in your seat and look at your feet   
  
until he looks away. You sit through the class and toy with your new pen. You   
  
yawn and the bell rings making you jump. Everyone gets up and walks out of   
  
the door talking to their friends. You try to listen in on the conversations,   
  
but you can't really make out what they're saying. You don't know where   
  
you're supposed to go anyway so you decide to follow them. They lead you to   
  
an open room. You look at the sign above the door. it reads shokudou  
  
, or cafeteria. Everyone bumps past you as they rush inside and you folow   
  
very slowly. You get a lunch and look around the room as you try to spot an   
  
empty table. A girl comes up behind you and steers you to a doorway. She   
  
pushes you through and you're outside. You turn to look at her but you amost   
  
drop your lunch so you decide not to risk it until you stop. You see a blanket   
  
with three other students sitting on it. She pushes you up close and then goes   
  
to the other side. She takes off her shoes and you copy her and sit down in a   
  
corner. Everyone looks at you.  
  
The girl says "konnichiwa, this is Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun, and Eriol-kun.   
  
"You smile at them and tell them your name."   
  
The girl named Tomoyo-chan, who is the prettiest girl with long grey hair and   
  
blue eyes, looks at the brunet girl. She mutters something to her and the   
  
brunet girl jumps.  
  
"Kotoayamari I am Sakura-chan! Are you having a pleasant time here in   
  
Tomoeda?"  
  
"Hai. It is very nice here."   
  
She smiles again. You look over at the boy called Syaoran-kun. He has brown   
  
hair and amber eyes. He has a slight glare in his eyes, but he does not seem to   
  
be angry. "Ooi Syaoran-kun." He looks in your eyes.   
  
"Konnichiwa."  
  
Sakura-chan looks at him seriously and asks him what is wrong. He does not   
  
answer. She look over at you, Eriol, and Tomoyo and says she'll be right back.   
  
Then she pulls up Syaoran and walks him over a few feet away from the   
  
blanket and they begin talking.   
  
Tomoyo-chan looks over at Eriol and says " Omaesan Eriol-sama ((my dear   
  
Eriol)) why don't we invite them, she nods towards you and then over to   
  
Syaoran and Sakura to go with us and Meiling-chan today?"  
  
"That's a great idea Tomoyo-chan." He looks over at you. "Would you like to   
  
go?"  
  
"Dakudaku! I would love to go! I'll see if I can and tell you after school." You   
  
think for a second. " But who is Meiling-chan?"   
  
Just as you are saying it a girl with long black hair in two buns with it falling   
  
freely at the sides and red eyes walks up. "Did I hear my name?"  
  
"Yes Meiling-chan." Tomoyo chimes in. The new girl looks at you. She seems   
  
to take an instant liking to you (( ^_^ ))  
  
"Konnichiwa. I am Meiling-chan"  
  
"Yes I know.' You say. You tell her your name and she smiles at you.  
  
"That is such a kawaii name!"  
  
"Arigatou!" You both laugh. You're sure you will make good friends with   
  
Meiling-chan. Just then the bell rings and Meiling walks away. Sakura comes   
  
over and takes your hand and leads you back to the classroom. You sit through   
  
the rest of the day thinking about your new friends. You reach in your pocket   
  
and pull out the pen and fiddle with it more until the bell rings for the end of   
  
school. you get up and start to walk home until you remember your friend's   
  
invitation to go out. You go and find them. Tomoyo-chan comes up to you.  
  
"So do you still want to come with us?"  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ok this is the end of the first chapter! Your first decision will be whether   
  
or not you want to go with them. If you do you will have to go to chapter 2 if   
  
you don't go to chapter 3. And remember whatever you do do NOT read   
  
straight through this book! it will become very confusing! Ja ne!!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
  



End file.
